Aunque el tiempo vuelva y todo cambie
by Natsumivat
Summary: Estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero decidieron poner a los otros por sobre ellos. El tiempo pasó y rehicieron sus vidas uno lejos del otro cambiando sus destinos. El tiempo volvio y todo cambio, pero sus sentimientos seguian siendo los mismos del inicio. ¿Qué harán esta vez? ¿Tomarán las mismas decisiones que los separaron o se jugaran por lo que realmente sienten? Ichiruki
1. Chapter 1 Reflexiones

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite y la historia es una invención de mi loca mente.**

 **Moshi-moshi. Este fic está escrito tomando como punto de partida los capítulos finales del manga y es completamente IchiRuki. Pero no soy una incoherente, no saltaré de un lugar a otro, Así que describiré todo el desarrollo de las cosas parte por parte hasta llegar al tan ansiado Ichiruki al final. El Colorín, colorado este cuento ha terminado. Final feliz Ichigo y Rukia juntos, o como les agrade llamarle. Pues yo soy completa y netamente Ichiruki.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: A lo largo del fic habrá drama, muerte de personajes y situaciones como mi explicación del IchiHime y RenRuki que quizas no les agraden, aunque no pondré escenas melosas ni románticas entre ellos, pero cuya finalidad es dar un buen desarrollo a la historia y llegar como ya les dije al Ichiruki.**

 **ACLARACIONES: Lo que está entre comillas cuando habla un personaje son pensamientos de ese personaje.**

 **Sin más los dejo con el primer capítulo.**

 **.**

¿Alguna vez pensaste en el futuro, en que es lo que te deparará el destino? Cuando eres joven esas cosas no importan, vives el día a día sin preocuparte demasiado sobre que pasará en el mañana. El futuro está lejos y dejas que el tiempo pase con calma, pues piensas que lo tienes de sobra y en demasía. Jamás pensarías que tu futuro pueda ser arrebatado en cualquier momento, ya que esas cosas no importan en la juventud. Así que avanzas cada segundo despreocupadamente, dejando que el tiempo avance siguiendo su curso natural, y así, sin que te des cuenta, va llegando tu destino con él.

¿Pero qué es realmente el destino? El destino, es aquello que se apodera de nuestra existencia particular, en la medida que el curso de la vida sigue su pasiva pendiente natural. Tiene el rostro que nosotros le otorguemos, los hechos o frutos que se den en él, se darán o no se darán de acuerdo a las decisiones que nosotros tomemos. Pero a su vez, el destino está sujeto a causalidades y fuerzas que le imponen un camino a seguir. Lo que significa que hay inmensas posibilidades y cantidad infinita de posibles futuros, de los cuales, solo elegimos uno con nuestros actos.

Entonces… ¿Qué sucedería si esa pendiente se rompe de pronto? Si algo... se "interpone", ¿cambiarías tus decisiones? ¿Cambiarias el rumbo de tu vida y quizás tomarías la oportunidad de corregir tus errores? Si se abre una bifurcación en el camino, ¿seguirás teniendo el mismo destino o elegirás el otro carril?

" _ **Tu destino y el mío se cruzaron,**_

 _ **y se convirtieron en el mismo caminando a la par.**_

 _ **Yo quería proteger y tú me diste el poder para lograrlo,**_

 _ **pero por proteger tuve que sacrificarlo.**_

 _ **Nuestros destinos se separaron,**_

 _ **y nuestras manos se soltaron.**_

 _ **Tambaleé en un abismo,**_

 _ **inseguro de mí mismo.**_

 _ **Perdí mi rumbo cayendo en la oscuridad y me dejé por el tiempo llevar,**_

 _ **anhelando algún día volverte a encontrar.**_

 _ **Y cuando de la esperanza, ni resquicios quedaban, y de rodillas yacía mi voluntad,**_

 _ **apareciste tú como un haz de luz.**_

 _ **Volví a tomar tu mano y luchar a tu lado,**_

 _ **y el destino siguió su andar.**_

 _ **Pero imperceptible algo tenía que llegar,**_

 _ **y así…**_

 _ **todo para ambos cambiar... "**_

 **0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

 **Natsumivat**

 **present**

 _ **Aunque el tiempo vuelva y todo cambie...**_

 _ **No habrá nadie más que tú**_

 _ **0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**_

Capitulo I - Reflexiones

La última batalla de aquella guerra contra el Rey Quincy se había llevado a cabo y ya todo había terminado. La desazón en los corazones era grande y había una mezcla de temor, incertidumbre y alivio al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué depararía el futuro de ahora en adelante? Eso nadie lo sabía. Pero sin embargo cada uno de ellos internamente pensaba en todo lo sucedido y tomaba decisiones que, aunque no lo quisieran, cambiarían para siempre sus vidas.

Ya habían sanado sus heridas. Al menos las físicas, esas eran las primeras en sanar. Las otras, las llevarían para siempre. Eran cicatrices que quedarían grabadas a fuego en sus corazones. Esas marcas serían el recuerdo imborrable de que habían perdido más de lo que habían ganado.

Cuanta verdad tienen los que dicen que en las guerras nadie gana. Y él que nunca pensó participar en una, lo había hecho y más de una vez sin desearlo, pero su voluntad de proteger lo había llevado a eso, aun a costa de su propio bienestar.

A la mente de Ichigo vino la imagen de "ella" herida en esa cama, y como no pudo sostenerle la mirada al sentirse tan incapaz de haberla protegido. No se arrepentía de haber luchado, volvería a hacerlo si de ello dependiera salvar a los que quería. ¡Si con eso la salvaba a ella!, podía sonar egoísta, pero no estaba dispuesto a verla herida de nuevo y en una guerra, porque no dudaba de su valor y sabía que ella pelearía sin importar que.

Las últimas palabras que Yhwach había dicho resonaban en su cabeza, miraba a su alrededor, solo quedaban ruinas. Llevaría años volver a reconstruir los edificios y que el balance de la energía se normalice. Eso, era lo que Yhwach había provocado y algo peor auguraban sus palabras.

Para sus cortos 17 años de vida era un peso demasiado grande el que llevaba sobre sus hombros, demasiado dolor contenido, demasiadas verdades descubiertas de golpe, demasiada incertidumbre y demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta todavía.

La línea que separa la vida y la muerte por un momento fue una sola, la misma muerte había visto la muerte a la cara, y la vida casi se extingue por completo. Dos mundos que casi se vuelven uno solo. Dos mundos… pensó. ¿Por qué ella siempre tenía que tener razón? Se formó un nudo en su garganta y sintió un gran pesar en el medio de su pecho, la congoja se adueñó de su corazón, ya había tomado una decisión, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Le quedaba una batalla por librar, quizás, la más difícil… La batalla contra sus propios sentimientos.

Estaba solo sentado en una piedra al lado del calmo río, con su cabeza gacha y tomándola con sus manos. Solo el silencio habitaba a su alrededor. Serenidad, eso es lo que necesitaba y buscaba en ese momento para poder llevar a cabo la misión que se había autoimpuesto, para poder seguir adelante sin quebrarse. Ya no era un niño, era un hombre y como tal debía actuar. Crecer duele, y él, lo había hecho de golpe, y flor de golpe que se había dado, uno tan duro como chocar contra una roca de granito. Pero igual de fuerte era la fortaleza de su espíritu, y haría todo lo que tenía que hacer para que la paz que habían logrado —con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio de muchos— se mantuviera, para que su familia y amigos fueran felices, para que "ella" no volviera a luchar, no importaba si eso significaba resignar su mayor deseo.

Deseo… El hombre es deseo, y cuando se somete resignando su deseo, se convierte en esclavo. Él no era un esclavo, tan solo debía desear algo menos... ambicioso, algo... digamos normal. ¿Pero qué podía ser aquello que se le asemejara a ese sentimiento sin igualarlo?

Levantó la vista al cielo, ya estaba anocheciendo y se podía ver la luna, ¡cómo iba a extrañar ver la luna!, tan grande, tan hermosa, tan llena de luz. A su lado comenzaban a aparecer las estrellas, miles de ellas formando constelaciones, pero ninguna de ellas se le comparaba en belleza y majestuosidad, lo que le hizo pensar que quizás debería conformarse con una estrella. Sonrió de lado. ¡Qué ironía! Tener que conformarse con una estrella, pudiendo tener la luna…

* * *

Rukia se encontraba en su oficina trabajando. Ya era tarde, pero el papeleo, los informes posguerra y el recuento de las bajas de su escuadrón, entre las que lamentablemente se encontraba su capitán, la tenían a maltraer. Era demasiado, y todo recaía sobre sus hombros. Eran estos momentos en los que dudaba de sus propias capacidades.

Los últimos días habían sido exhaustivos. Estaba agotada tanto mental como físicamente. Suspiro con pesar y se apoyó con la frente sobre su escritorio y tapando la cabeza con sus brazos. La atormentaban los recuerdos de la última batalla. No podía evitar revivir esos sucesos y no pensar que había actuado como una cobarde al momento del final. Ella entrenó, se esforzó por llegar a su lado, quería luchar codo a codo, ser su fortaleza, quien lo protegiera a "él" por una única vez. ¿Y para qué tanto sacrificio? Para quedarse paralizada como una idiota cuando finalmente lo alcanzó y lo vio en ese estado. ¡Ella era una shinigami! y para peor ¡la teniente de su escuadrón!

¿Qué dirían Kaien-Dono y Ukitake-Sama si hubieran visto su proceder? ¡¿Qué clase de ejemplo era para sus subordinados? No se sentía digna del rango que tenía, ni capaz de imponer autoridad alguna. ¡¿Y Byakuya Nii-Sama? Él le encargó llegar con Ichigo y ser su apoyo, confió en ella la misión más importante. Ya podía ver su cara de decepción si hubiera estado a su lado en ese momento. ¡Una deshonra para el apellido Kuchiki!, linaje de valientes guerreros. ¡Una vergüenza!, eso es lo que era. Apretó con fuerza sus brazos, entrelazando sus dedos, como queriendo acallar las voces de su cabeza. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin que pueda evitarlo, mojando los papeles sobre los que tenía apoyada su cara.

Peor fue recordar cuando oyó aquella amenazada salir de la boca del Rey Quincy y toda la valentía que tenía, se esfumó en ese mismo instante. Quiso detener a sus amigos para que no crucen el portal, pero no lo logró, y el miedo fue dueño de todo su ser. Un miedo aún más grande que el sintió cuando se enfrentó a Äs Nödt, miedo de no volver a ver a dos de las tres personas más importantes de su vida. Los tres igual de importantes, los amaba de maneras tan distintas, pero igual de intensas y por eso no quería perder a ninguno. Su corazón estuvo en un hilo hasta que los vio regresar.

¡Inaceptable, inadmisible! Así había sido su actuar y completamente reprochable. —¿Por qué no fue con ellos? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!—. Grito desesperada, se paró de golpe haciendo que la silla cayera y de un manotazo arrojó al suelo todos los papeles de su escritorio.

En ese instante golpearon la puerta levemente y vio asomarse a Kiyone y encima de ella la cabeza de Sentarou. —Disculpe teniente, ¿podemos pasar?— dijo temerosa viendo el desastre que era el despacho.

—Adelante— le respondió con voz calmada y secando los restos de lágrimas disimuladamente, al tiempo que se agachaba a levantar los informes y Kiyone la ayudaba. —¡Maldito viento!, ahora tengo que volver a ordenar todo esto— se justificó. Para su suerte la ventana estaba abierta y entraba una pequeña ráfaga por ella meciendo las cortinas. —¿Y por qué ahora me llamas teniente Kiyone? Ustedes y yo teníamos un trato para cuando no estuvieran los subordinados—. Le dijo enarcando las cejas y mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

Sentarou le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su compañera, que se sobó la parte afectada lloriqueando como niña pequeña y la miró con enojo, luego se dirigió a la teniente —Discúlpala Kuchiki todavía no sabe dónde está parada— pasó delante caminando hacia el escritorio y extendiendo una bandeja sobre este, luego ayudó a recoger los últimos papeles. —Te trajimos té y galletas.

—¡Si Kuchiki, has estado encerrada todo el día aquí trabajando y no comiste nada! Si sigues así te enfermarás como el capitán—. Había preocupación en su voz y al mismo tiempo se escuchaba dolida. Sus palabras hicieron entristecer a la ojivioleta más de lo que estaba.

—Auch ¿por qué me golpeas de nuevo idiota?

—No eres la única que se siente mal. — Dijo señalando a su teniente.

La mujer de cabello caramelo sacudió las manos enérgicamente delante de su cara —Aaaah, disculpa, Kuchiki, no, no era— suspiró derrotada bajando la vista y los brazos a sus costados —no quise hacerte sentir mal—. Concluyó completamente apenada.

Rukia esbozó un intento de sonrisa, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. —No te preocupes Kiyone, no es tu culpa, todos necesitamos exteriorizar lo que sentimos—. Ella lo sabía bien, por eso su arrebato de furia instantes antes, que agradecía que nadie vio. Los miró a ambos y con un gesto los invitó a sentarse con ella. —Estoy segura que, si el capitán nos viera así, seguro se enfadaría con nosotros, a él no le gustaría vernos tristes, (ni derrotados) pensó — ¿no lo creen?, Además ustedes también han estado trabajando duro.

Los dos asintieron tomando asiento frente a ella, pero discutiendo como de costumbre. Se quedó observándolos, era bueno verlos actuar tan distendidos como siempre. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían, pero otras, que lamentablemente sí lo hacían, porque sabía que después de esta guerra, y de esa fatal amenaza, nada, pero nada, volvería a ser igual. Pero por eso mismo, juraba a partir de ese momento, que Kuchiki Rukia, nunca más volvería a actuar como una cobarde, y sin importar que, lucharía hasta el final, así, eso la lleve a la misma muerte…

* * *

En los destacamentos del sexto escuadrón caminaba el teniente Abarai. Había terminado su turno y se dirigía rumbo a la oficina de su capitán. Golpeó la puerta y esperó a que le diera la orden de pase. Dio su reporte y antes de retirarse se decidió a preguntar algo que había oído y le estaba rondando en la cabeza desde hacía días. —Capitán, disculpe mi intromisión, pero, ¿es cierto que Rukia está propuesta como capitana del treceavo escuadrón?

Byakuya no tardó en dirigir su apacible mirada sobre el teniente y respondió: —Si, está postulada. Yo mismo la propuse.

Renji sonrió de alegría, eran excelentes noticias para su amiga, el trabajo duro había dado sus frutos.

—Pero es posible que eso sea postergado— mencionó cerrando los ojos. —El Clan así lo desea.

—¡Qué dice capitán! Eso no es justo, Rukia se lo ganó. Ella es una de los shinigamis más fuertes que tiene el Gotei 13, y lo demostró en esta guerra—. Estaba furioso. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran ellos para impedir que su amiga obtenga el reconocimiento que se merecía?

—Abarai— hablo con seriedad. El pelirrojo regresó medianamente a la calma y él prosiguió. —Estoy en desacuerdo, pero la decisión no depende de mí—. Su intención no era darle explicaciones, pero quizás, la intromisión de su teniente trajera la solución al problema.

Renji apretó los puños con fuerza haciendo que sus nudillos se pongan blancos, no podía ser que su capitán, ese hombre a quien realmente admirada, se rindiera así de fácil, se sentía decepcionado. — ¿Cómo puede...?

El capitán apoyó los codos en el escritorio entrelazando los dedos y apoyando la barbilla en sus manos, dirigiéndole una mirada severa a su teniente.

—¿Cómo puede estar así tan tranquilo, cuando están arruinando la carrera de su hermana?

—Exasperarme como tú, no traerá ninguna solución y no beneficiará a Rukia.

Él tenía razón, pero, ¿entonces qué? ¡¿No había una maldita solución?! Preguntó lo que realmente importaba. —¿Cuál es la razón para que el Clan Kuchiki se oponga al nombramiento de Rukia?

—No se oponen—. Hizo una breve pausa y continuó. —Desean que antes de que Rukia tome el cargo se haya desposado y tenga un heredero. Que ella sea un héroe de guerra atrajo la atención de los nobles, quienes pretenden que Rukia se case pronto, el Clan está de acuerdo con ello y es una prioridad que eso suceda. Sin embargo, soy yo el que decidirá con quien lo haga.

—Usted sabe tan bien como yo que Rukia preferirá rechazar la capitanía si la condición es casarse.

—Es su obligación responder a lo que el clan ha hecho por ella—. (Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese noble estirado que ante todo ponía el orgullo de su clan). Eso estaba pensando Renji, pero lo sorprendieron las siguientes palabras de su capitán—. En gratitud lo hará; y si ella decide elegir a su esposo lo aprobaré.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron como platos sin poder evitar demostrar la sorpresa que esas palabras le provocaron. —¿Sin importar quién?

Eso fue un insulto para Kuchiki Byakuya —Abarai, retírate— le dijo dando por finalizada la conversación.

Renji comprendió su error inmediatamente, por lo que hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras él. Debía buscar a Ichigo cuanto antes.

* * *

Ikkaku, Yumichika e Hisagi se encontraban en un bar en las afueras del Rukongai bebiendo sake y esperando la llegada de Renji. Se encontraban completamente exhaustos por las labores del día. Habían acordado encontrarse allí cuando se cruzaron en la mañana. Pero el pelirrojo todavía no aparecía y ya iban por la tercera botella en lo que lo esperaban, lo que un poco empezaba a soltar la lengua de los shinigamis, quienes dejaron de lado su semblante recio y duro por unos momentos para demostrar la preocupación por sus camaradas y levantar un brindis por los caídos que eran muchos.

Obviamente no estaban felices ni en el mejor momento de sus vidas, pero debían agradecer haber salido lo mejor librados que pudieron de esta, y que sus amigos más cercanos estaban con bien o recuperándose satisfactoriamente en las instalaciones del cuarto escuadrón, como era el caso de Rangiku, Kira y los capitanes Rose y Kensei.

—Oigan ese que está corriendo allá ¿no es Renji? —dijo un muy tomado Hisagi.

Yumichika que era el más sobrio de los tres y no por no haber bebido, sino que tomó unas copas menos, porque demasiado alcohol en el cuerpo envejece prematuramente —según les mencionó— fue quien respondió —Sí es él. ¡Pero que desconsiderado de su parte dejarnos aquí plantados!

—Déjenlo, él se lo pierde—. mencionó Ikkaku, volteando nuevamente a la mesa y sirviéndose lo que quedaba de bebida sacudiendo la botella para sacar hasta la última gota, y mirándola a trasluz como si no creyera que estaba vacía. —Traiga otro mesero, y anótela en la cuenta del teniente Abarai—. Esa sería la venganza por el plantón, pagaría todo lo que ellos tres bebieran esa noche y así se iba a arrepentir de no haber aparecido.

* * *

Gasas, vendas, algodón y olor a desinfectante era lo que abundaba por todos los rincones de cada una de las habitaciones del cuarto escuadrón. Inoue Orihime iba de acá para allá. Era la encargada de sanar a los más graves, pero eran demasiados, por lo que el primer día solo los estabilizó y luego los iba curando de a poco. Algunos ya estaban recuperados como su amiga Matsumoto.

—¡Eres grandiosa Inoue! ¡No me quedó ni una cicatriz!—. La mujer de grandes atributos descansaba en una de las camas, estaba feliz y esbozaba una radiante sonrisa.

—No es para tanto Matsumoto-san—. Sus mejillas se pusieron algo coloradas y se rascó el brazo con un poco de nerviosismo; desde que estaba en aquellas instalaciones ayudando no paraban de elogiar sus habilidades.

—Chica, ¿por qué te avergüenzas?, deberías sentirte orgullosa de lo que haces. ¡Tú don es único!

—La teniente Matsumoto tiene razón, eres muy buena Inoue-san. Sin tu ayuda no habríamos podido curar a los heridos— mencionó Isane que acaba de entrar, pero había oído la conversación.

—No fue nada. Me alegra haber sido de ayuda teniente Kotetsu. Además, si usted y los otros oficiales no hubieran restablecido sus reiatsus, los heridos no se habrían recuperado tan pronto, yo no soy buena en eso—. Su ánimo decayó un poco.

—Inoue-san, déjame decirte que, sin tu asistencia, muchos de los shinigamis que hoy se están recuperando aquí, habrían muerto. Tú hiciste lo imposible por salvar sus vidas y nunca te rendiste por más graves que fueran sus heridas. ¿No crees que eso es más que suficiente? Hay cosas que llevan tiempo aprender, y estoy segura que tú lo lograrás—. La mujer de cabello lila le dio una dulce sonrisa al igual que Rangiku, que apretó suavemente su mano.

El grato momento entre las mujeres fue interrumpido por un pequeño capitán de cabello blanco que venía a visitar a su teniente. —Veo que ya estás recuperada Matsumoto. No sabes la cantidad de papeleo que te está esperando en la oficina.

—¡Capitán, qué desconsiderado! Soy una mujer convaleciente y usted piensa explotarme poniéndome a rellenar todo ese montón de papeles, que se estuvieron acumulando—. Hizo pucheros exageradamente y se tiró en la cama como si fuera a desfallecer, lo que provocó que a Hitsugaya se le forme una vena titilante en la frente, pero debía contenerse, pues allí no podía gritar. Lo había llamado explotador, pero ya vería esa descarada cuando le dieran el alta al siguiente día, tal como le había mencionado la teniente Kotetsu unos instantes antes de ingresar al recinto. No se salvaría del regaño por haberlo avergonzado, él era Hitsugaya Toshiro, su capitán, debía mostrarle respeto, aunque sea mínimamente delante de las demás personas, pero si se ponía a pensar, esa mujer era una causa perdida, por lo que suspiró con resignación, haciendo que Orihime e Isane se rieran disimuladamente al ver su cara de frustración.

Los pensamientos de Inoue giraban en torno a los acontecimientos de la última semana y su estadía en esas dependencias, sin darse cuenta había encontrado una vocación muy diferente a la que hace un tiempo había imaginado; cuando regresaran al mundo humano y terminará el instituto estudiaría enfermería.

* * *

En otra habitación de las mismas dependencias se encontraba una morena de coleta alta, cabello largo y ojos dorados, junto a un rubio que a pesar de estar con ropas de hospital no se quitaba su sombrero rayado.

—¡Ni creas que voy a perdonarte por haber hecho que me transforme! Agradece que nadie me vio o serías hombre muerto—. Se cruzó de brazos y volteó hacía la puerta. En verdad estaba enojada con su amigo como nunca lo había estado.

—Vamos Yoruichi-san no seas mala. Sabes que no teníamos otra alternativa para salir con vida. Además, nunca hubiera permitido que te vean.

—Aaghhh. ¡Ya cállate! —. Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. —¡No te soporto más! Desde que desperté, estas mencionando lo mismo. Ya te dije que no te voy a perdonar.

—Pero Yoruichi-san, no seas malaaaaaa— lloraba Kisuke con lágrimas fingidas y tapándose con su abanico para que no se notara.

Una morocha bajita entró justo en ese momento y en un shumpo quedó al lado de Urahara. — ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Yoruichi-Sama? ¡Contesta! — lo tenía agarrado del cuello del kimono blanco y sacudiéndolo de acá para allá. La de ojos dorados reía complacida viendo como la cabeza del rubio se movía de atrás para adelante, se lo merecía, esta vez no lo salvaría de su aprendiz. O eso pensaba hasta que Kisuke sacó un as de la manga como siempre.

—Yo no le hice nada pequeña Soi— pudo decir en un momento que la mujer detuvo sus fúricos sacudones —lo que pasa es que Yoruichi está enojada por lo que pasó durante la pelea—. La teniente de la segunda escuadra miró a su maestra con cara de pavor. (¿Acaso ellos dos?, no podía ser que tuvieran una relación. ¿O sí? No, claro que no, estaba claro que eso había terminado hacía más de cien años, muerto y sepultado como se dice. ¿Pero, y qué tal si, como oyó en un viejo refrán: "donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan"?) Negó con la cabeza. (Eso era imposible, eso estaba completamente extinto y ni cenizas quedaban).

La voz de Yoruichi la sacó de sus cavilaciones. —¡Cierra tu boca Urahara Kisuke!—. Le revoleó una zapatilla que el tendero esquivó con gran maestría y se rió tras su abanico, para luego volver a insistir—. Yo solo quiero que me perdones— dijo entre sollozos falsos.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene que perdonarle, Yoruichi-Sama?—. Tenía miedo de la respuesta, pero no podía quedarse con la duda.

—Nada, Soi Fong, Este idiota se culpa de que me hayan herido, pero ya le dije que no tengo nada que perdonarle, lo que pasó durante la pelea fue mi responsabilidad, yo fui quien se distrajo y por eso, sucedió lo que sucedió—. Miró de reojo al rubio y trato de hacer agua el tema y darlo por zanjado, pero no lo logró.

—¡Vamos Yoruichi!, solo necesito que me perdones, prometo que nunca más…

—¡Ya, ya, te perdono!, ¿sí?, ¿contento?—. El maldito desgraciado siempre se salía con la suya, le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su amigo y luego le habló a la capitana con una sonrisa tranquilizadora preguntándole por Yushiro. En realidad, solo lo hizo para distraer a su ex teniente. Pues sabía que a su hermano le habían dado el alta, él mismo pasó a verla antes de irse y prometió regresar al siguiente día. Como había supuesto el plan funcionó, a Soi Fong se le iluminó el rostro con corazones en sus ojos, y se distrajo entre halagos hablando de su adorada maestra y el enorme parecido que tenía con su hermano pequeño.

* * *

Ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que Ichigo salió a dar una vuelta y ya estaba entrada la noche, pero todavía no regresaba. Ishida decidió salir a buscarlo, algo en el semblante del pelinaranja al irse no le gustó para nada y le generaba cierta preocupación, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Chad lo acompañó para aprovechar la oportunidad de hablar. Había notado que esos dos estaban muy extraños, metidos en su mundo más de lo normal, y no solo ellos, también Kuchiki, Inoue y Abarai lo estaban. Incluso le dio la sensación de que evitaron cruzarse todo ese tiempo. Algo había pasado cuando se enfrentaron a Yhwach, algo que intuía por la actitud que estaban tomando sus amigos, cambiaría las cosas de ahora en adelante y sospechaba, que, en cierta forma, para siempre.

Ya llevaban rato caminando y ni rastros del pelinaranja. —¿Donde se metió ese idiota?— dijo en voz alta y con fastidio el quincy.

Chad aprovechó ese momento para averiguar lo que le preocupaba. —Ishida— lo llamó captando su atención. — ¿Qué les sucede a ti y a Ichigo?

—A mí no me pasa nada. Y con respecto a Ichigo, yo que voy a saber lo que pasa por la cabeza de ese idiota. Fíjate la hora que es y tuvimos que salir a buscarlo porque anda por ahí con su reiatsu oculto. ¡Bendita la hora a la que aprendió a hacerlo!—. Mencionó con algo de hastío y tratando de evadir el punto al que intuía que Chad intentaba llegar.

El moreno le apoyó una mano en el hombro deteniendo su marcha —somos amigos.

Uryuu, volteó a verlo a los ojos y se acomodó las gafas —sí, lo somos.

—¿Qué ocurrió en la batalla con Yhwach?— fue directo al punto.

Suspiro con resignación —Inoue-san me comentó lo que sucedió antes de que yo los alcanzará. Ella y Kurosaki estaban muy malheridos cuando llegaron Kuchiki-san y Abarai; en ese momento Yhwach abrió un portal con una amenaza latente saliendo de su boca. " _Dejaré esta puerta abierta para ustedes… y si ninguno elige atravesarla... Entonces, en reconocimiento a su excepcional espíritu y fortaleza... les otorgaré la más extravagante y lujosa de las muertes porque encontraré el futuro... ese momento en el tiempo donde todos sientan la mayor alegría y felicidad... y entonces, los asesinaré. Así que a partir de ahora... cada vez que disfruten de su felicidad, pensarán en mis palabras y en ese momento cuando lo hagan...recordarán mi sombra… y el terror de la muerte que ahora les prometo por toda la eternidad"_ —citó las palabras de ese hombre justo como Orihime había hecho al comentárselo — _..._ eso dijo...— guardó silencio unos instantes —creo que con eso es más que suficiente para que lo entiendas, Sado-kun.

Chad se quedó en completo silencio sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto y sopesando lo que acababa de escuchar...

* * *

Renji estaba exhausto de recorrer todo el Seireitei hasta que a orillas del río halló a quien buscaba. —¡Oye, Ichigo!— le gritó en cuanto divisó su inconfundible cabellera anaranjada.

—Hola Renji, ¿qué te sucedió? parece que hubieras participado en una maratón o es que te corrió una jauría de perros salvajes—. Se burlaba del aspecto del pelirrojo que estaba todo transpirado y respiraba agitadamente.

—Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso— le miró mal, pero sin realmente estar ofendido. —Sentémonos un rato, necesito descansar— se estiró un poco observando al muchacho que tenía delante. —Y no estaría así si no fuera por ti, ¿sabes?

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver con que parezcas una piltrafa?— se encogió de hombros de los más tranquilo sin darle importancia.

Renji se paró de la piedra en la que se había sentado y tomó a Ichigo del cuello de la ropa. —¿A quién llamas piltrafa? ¿Y se puede saber por qué andas con tu reiatsu oculto? antes lo desbordabas por todos lados sin medirte y ahora de repente es imposible encontrarte. ¡Llevo toda la tarde buscándote, imbécil! Podrías tener un poco de consideración al menos—. El pelinaranja lo miró con total indiferencia lo que saturó la paciencia del teniente que lo arrojó violentamente de cabeza al río.

Ichigo salió a flote y nadó hacia la orilla saliendo del agua y sacudiendo su cabello. —A ver cabeza de piña, si estoy con mi reiatsu oculto ¿no querrá decir que no quiero que me encuentren? ¡Y que consideración ni qué diablos, tú viniste hasta aquí a molestarme maldición!—. Le respondió con el ceño fruncido y marchándose a zancadas —hablas de que es mi culpa y me tiras al río, que amable— escupió fastidiado.

—Es Rukia— mencionó, obteniendo toda la atención de Ichigo.

—¿Qué le sucede a Rukia?— contestó preocupado volteándose de golpe.

—Van a nombrarla capitana—. Ichigo suspiró aliviado y estaba a punto de responderle, pero Renji no se lo permitió y continuó —la obligarán a desposarse y tener un heredero antes de que asuma el cargo—. Esperaba que su amigo, grite, se ponga histérico, maldiga, cualquier cosa menos la reacción que tuvo, esa, nunca se la espero. Solo lo vio apretar los puños con fuerza haciendo que sus nudillos se pongan blancos y fruncir el ceño antes de bajar la cabeza y que las gotas de su cabello mojado cayeran al piso confundiéndose con la lluvia que empezaba a caer justo en ese momento, como si coronara los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo.

—Comprendo— giró sobre sus pies que empezaban a pesar como plomo y empezó a caminar lentamente para alejarse del lugar.

—¡Solo eso dirás! Te estoy diciendo que van a obligar a Rukia a casarse. ¿No piensas hacer nada?—. El pelinaranja seguía caminando sin voltear siquiera a verlo, tratando de ignorar las palabras dichas, pero estas rebotaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Renji lo alcanzó y lo detuvo de la manga del Shihakusho, obligándolo a voltearse. La mirada que encontró fue una de total resignación, algo que realmente lo sorprendió.

—Era de esperarse que en algún momento pasara, es su obligación como noble, así como la mía es la de volver al mundo humano—. Y de un jalón se soltó del agarre para continuar su camino.

Ver a Ichigo resignado es algo que le sucedía por segunda vez en muy poco tiempo y era algo que definitivamente no le agradaba en su amigo y no estaba dispuesto a acostumbrarse a ello, sacaría al Ichigo que él conoció a si sea a golpes. —¡¿Obligación?! ¡¿Te estás escuchando Ichigo?! ¡¿Dónde quedó el sujeto que apareció en Soul Society con esos aires de salvador cuando condenaron a Rukia a muerte?!— lo observaba marcharse incrédulo, en verdad no reconocía a la persona que le daba la espalda, ese que ni siquiera lo miraba a la cara no era su amigo. —¡Eres un cobarde Ichigo! ¿Dejarás que sea infeliz? ¡¿Cuándo reconocerás tus sentimientos por ella y aceptarás que la amas?!—. Le espetó con rabia.

Las últimas palabras lo frenaron en seco, como si su cerebro y su corazón hubieran hecho click en un nanosegundo, y todas sus terminaciones nerviosas hubieran irrigado su sangre de golpe para que su corazón diera un salto, apoyó una mano en su pecho que al instante bajo. ¿Amarla?, si, quizas esa era la palabra que le ponía nombre a sus sentimientos por "ella", pero ya era muy tarde para aceptarlos o para pensar siquiera en ello, era mejor que las cosas siguieran en el mismo lugar. —Rukia y yo, solo somos amigos—. Su voz sonó como un susurro perdido en el aire. Volteó mirándolo más serio que nunca —Renji cuando los Kuchiki adoptaron a Rukia, tú te alejaste de ella, ¿en ese momento, por qué lo hiciste?

Chasqueó la lengua, odiaba los recuerdos de aquellas épocas. —Rukia tenía un futuro por delante y yo solo sería un estorbo en su vida—. Contestó mirando para un costado.

—Pero tú la querías y aun así te alejaste, ¿verdad? —. Renji hizo ademán de retrucarle, pero nada salió de su boca, lo que Ichigo decía era cierto. —No te importaron tus propios sentimientos, ni los de ella —escupió seca y toscamente, en cierto punto se diría que hasta hiriente. ¿Pero a quien estaba hiriendo?, ¿a Renji, o a él mismo? La respuesta era, a los dos. Aun así, sabía que era la única forma de que su amigo entienda su decisión y deje que las cosas continúen con el curso que empezaban a tomar. Esta vez dejaría de remar contra la corriente. —Los resignaste por su bien, tú fuiste el que decidió por ambos. ¿Qué puedes reprocharme? —. Sus ojos reflejan el inmenso dolor que sentía al decir aquello y el sacrificio que significaba llevarlo a cabo.

—¡Porque yo ya cometí ese error es que no quiero que tú lo cometas, idiota!

Suspiro. No estaba funcionando, debería ser más explícito —El punto Renji, es que justamente porque la quiero y es mi "amiga"— puso énfasis en la última palabra —es que no puedo desearle que sea feliz— tomó aire un momento —ni a ella ni a ninguno de nosotros. Tú oíste lo mismo que yo—. Bajó la vista a sus pies y definitivamente se alejó dejando atrás a un aturdido Renji, que en ese momento comprendió el porqué de su actuar, pero en el fondo no quería resignarse a que las cosas fueran de ese modo, no quería resignarse a que ellos no pudieran realmente ser felices.

La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte, el cielo negro completamente encapotado tapaba la luna y las estrellas que hace unas horas le habían dado la respuesta a sus incertidumbres y lo habían llenado de determinación. La oscuridad invadía hasta que de repente algún relámpago iluminaba el cielo y se oían de fondo los ensordecedores truenos.

La noche era la mera representación de su mundo interno que se desmoronaba. Lluvia por doquier, incesante, fuerte, atrevida, que ahogaba su alma e inundaba todo. Y los truenos, los gritos de su corazón, acallados por su mente, pero, que, a cada latido que daba, sabía que estaban ahí golpeando con fuerza, gritando aquello, que nunca diría. Odiaba la lluvia más que nada en el mundo; sin embargo, no tenía voluntad para huir de ella, e, irónicamente, agradecía que cayera en ese momento para tapar las lágrimas que caían por su rostro cual ríos incontenibles.

No había refugio suficiente, porque no solo su cuerpo estaba empapado, sino también su misma alma. Porque la lluvia se había ido con Rukia, pero ahora que ella era la que se iba nuevamente de su vida, él tendría que vivir con esa tormenta a la que el mismo le estaba entregando la llave de su corazón, alejando lo más valioso que tenía en su vida y ocupando su lugar. Una tormenta que ponía todo de cabeza peor que nunca, porque sabía lo que se llevaba, pero no sabía lo que traería luego, y tampoco estaba preparado para querer saberlo en ese momento. Tendría que aprender a soportarla.

El destino había hecho su jugada nuevamente y se sentía caminando en una cuerda floja que solo estaba unida por un hilo a punto de cortarse, porque de todos los posibles futuros que le esperaban, sentía que estaba en el más seguro, pero a la vez en el más incierto, al no poder evitar pensar que todas las decisiones que tomaba últimamente le hacían perder más de lo que ganaba. Porque finalmente, tropezó contra aquella piedra cayendo de rodillas al barro, rendido, sin fuerzas ya para luchar.

Alzó la vista a ese cielo que no volvería a ver gritando con todas sus fuerzas, y, lamentablemente, aceptando el cruel destino que le tocaba vivir, lejos de allí… porque, así como la lluvia que caía en esos momentos sobre su cuerpo es el llanto de la vida, con vientos huracanados tan fuertes como los que arremolinaban sus rebeldes cabellos, y que se llevaban todo a su paso dejando los árboles sin hojas; las raíces de estos estaban intactas, firmes y arraigadas al suelo. Finalmente, el cielo despejaría y saldría el sol.

Él tendría que esperar que su corazón se seque para que vuelva a brillar como el sol de la mañana. Debería aprender a vivir con las consecuencias que quedaran y como los árboles generar brotes que se convertirían en hojas nuevas. Porque sus sentimientos al igual que las raíces, no se los llevaría esa tormenta, solo quedarían dormidos, guardados, latentes como las semillas que deben estar años reposando bajo el frío para que se ablande el cascarón y germinar, así, de la misma manera, sus sentimientos estarían guardados bajo una muralla de hielo esperando que algún día puedan brotar...

.

 **Bueno, bueno, Hasta aquí el primer Capítulo. Lo sé, muy dramático, pero espero que no muy tedioso. Quería Empezar con una perspectiva de los protagonistas.**

 **Esta historia les garantizo que llegará a su finalización escrita y publicada.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y especialmente gracias a ti Carrie querida amiga por estar siempre.**

 **Saludos y hasta el capi 2. Natsumi :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Al cerrar la puerta

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite y la historia es una invención de mi** **loca mente.**

 **ACLARACIONES: Lo que está entre paréntesis, cuando habla un personaje son pensamientos del mismo personaje.**

 **Lo que está en cursiva es POV de Ichigo en este capítulo.**

 **Lo que está en negrita son letras de canciones. En este capítulo use dos letras. La primera es una adaptación hecha por mi amiga Carrie del opening 19 de Naruto shippuden -Blood circulator- del grupo Asian Kung fu Generations. La segunda canción está dentro del POV de Ichigo y se llama "Canción del adiós" del grupo "Los Nocheros", es un grupo de folcklore de mi país, Argentina. Las letras de las canciones son solo lo que está en negrita.**

 **Sin más los dejo con el capítulo.**

 **.**

Capítulo II - Al cerrar la puerta

Cuando la calma llegó medianamente a él, regresó a la mansión Kuchiki esperando no encontrarse con Rukia en ese preciso instante, pues no estaba preparado para verla luego de las últimas revelaciones y acontecimientos que había sufrido. Y al mismo tiempo aunque era contradictorio, quería buscarla y pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con ella antes de marcharse para poder atesorar en su mente y en su corazón, cada recuerdo a su lado, cada sonrisa, y no era de masoquista, pero también cada grito y cada pelea con esa enana mandona y desquiciada. Una tenue sonrisa casi imperceptible tiro de sus labios al pensar en eso, pero primero enfriaría sus ideas completamente para poder actuar como siempre, porque sabía que si ella lo viera en ese estado, lo leería como un libro abierto como siempre, porque si alguien podía descubrir el torbellino de emociones y confusión que tenía, esa, era sin dudas la pequeña shinigami.

Entró completamente mojado. Sintió la mirada de todos sus amigos sobre él. Sobre todo la sorprendida de Inoue, a la que vio intentar decir algo, pero un toque en su brazo por parte de Ishida la frenó. Agradeció internamente que ninguno mencionara palabra alguna sobre su apariencia; imaginaba y sabía de sobra que su aspecto no era el mejor, ya que además de estar empapado tenía los pies completamente embarrados. En ese instante apareció Byakuya, que no evitó poner mala cara al ver como estaba el piso de su sala por culpa del Kurosaki, quien pasó apurado por su lado ignorando el "niñato irrespetuoso" que mencionó el noble para dirigirse a su persona, y solo hubo un pequeño cruce de miradas que ambos dejaron allí por la paz.

Se cambió luego de un necesario y aliviador baño, y se tiró en el futón tapándose los ojos con su antebrazo. Ignoró completamente cuando lo llamaron a cenar, lo que menos tenía era apetito, así que se hizo el dormido; lejos no estaba de eso, pero no podía hacerlo en ese momento que por su mente solo pasaban más problemas y responsabilidades que afrontar. Estos tenían que ver con su familia y una conversación nada agradable que había tenido en la mañana temprano con su padre, y que desató el principio de su caos mental. La misma se rememoraba en su cabeza en esos instantes.

Ya sabía por propia boca del mismísimo Isshin Kurosaki que ellos eran miembros de clan Shiba, que Kukaku, Ganju y el fallecido Kaien eran sus primos. Ahora comprendía esa familiaridad en la locura de Ganju, era igual de desquiciado que su padre. Kukaku era el equilibrio entre ambos, aunque no sabía hasta que punto por lo poco que la conocía, y en cuanto a Kaien, suponía que era el más normal de la familia por lo que había oído de él. Se preguntaba si en verdad el parecido sería tanto, pero hay cosas que es mejor ignorar, y esa era una de ellas para él. Su padre estaba instalado en casa de sus sobrinos resolviendo asuntos referentes al clan, y que lamentablemente le incunbían y afectarían a futuro.

La verdad es que vivir una vida normal en el mundo humano era algo que se estaba complicando y a punto de no suceder si no hacia algo. Quizás sí la situación fuera distinta no le habría molestado, pero dadas las circunstancias, era algo que él no podía permitir. Una estancia permanente en Soul Society era completamente contraproducente para su salud mental, la cual dicho sea de paso, estaba a punto de colapsar.

Los ancianos querían que Isshin tome de nuevo el puesto de cabeza de familia y todos estaban de acuerdo con eso, incluso Kukaku —actual líder— deseaba que eso ocurriera. Si el ex capitán del décimo escuadrón y padre del héroe de la Sociedad de Almas —como escucho que lo llamaban— recuperaba su puesto en la cabecera jerárquica, el clan también lo haría. El problema residía, claro está, en sus hijos humanos, más en específico en la gemelas, y que él no las dejaría solas por supuesto, así que la idea era que todos los Kurosaki se muden a Soul Society, algo en lo que Ichigo discentía y se lo planteó a su padre provocándose una discusión demasiado sería entre ambos.

Flashback

—No entiendo cual es tu problema Ichigo. Los últimos años te las pasado aquí más que allí. Incluso cuando perdiste tus poderes tu mente vivía aquí. Te conozco, soy tu padre y no puedes negarlo _—._ Lo miraba seriamente.

—No se trata de mi sino de las niñas. No puedes arrastrarlas con nosotros viejo. Ellas tienen una vida diferente y no tiene porque cambiar _—._ Ichigo caminaba en círculos completamentamente alterado.

— ¿Cuán diferente es Ichigo?. Los poderes de Karin crecen de manera acelerada como los tuyos, incluso tomó tu lugar durante 17 meses aceptando de sí misma lo que antes negaba. Y Yuzu, su percepción a veces es tan fuerte que en cualquier momento no solo sentirá las almas sino que podrá verlas.

—Eso no es motivo para que renuncien a sus vidas y a sus sueños. Además, ¿quién te dice que yo quiero quedarme aquí?. Yo, quiero tener una vida normal, terminar el instituto, ir a la universidad, trabajar, salir con mis amigos. Esas eran palabras vacías carentes de sentimientos, y repetidas como las órdenes dadas a un autómata.

—¿De verdad soportarías una vida lejos de todo esto?. ¿Por cuánto tiempo Ichigo?. Piénsalo bien. Una vez que Urahara y Yoruichi se recuperen completamente, la Senkaimon se abrirá por última vez y solo podrán entrar y salir por razones de fuerza mayor los shinigamis con estricto permiso, de otra forma el equilibrio no se podrá restablecer.

—Entonces yo cruzaré cuando la abran y no regresaré—. Dijo con la mirada más fría que pudo poner y su padre lo miró incrédulo.

—Es mi obligación quedarme y devolver el honor que nuestro clan perdió por mi culpa y…

Un sobresaltado pelinaranja lo interrumpió. — ¡Maldición!. ¡Estas hablando como Byakuya!. ¡Me importa un carajo el clan y su honor!. ¿Me entiendes?. ¡Tu familia somos nosotros!—. Se llevó una mano al pecho, gritando alterado.— ¡NOSOTROS, TUS HIJOS! y tu nos estas poniendo por debajo del honor y lo que los ancianos te exigen—. Le dolía sobremanera la situación y las palabras de su padre, pues nunca se las espero.

—Estás siendo irracional Ichigo—. Su hijo estaba muy beligerante y a la defensiva. No comprendía porque tanta reticencia de su parte a la idea. Sabía que era un gran cambio y que iba a negarse de primera, pero no así de ese modo. —La decisión que estoy tomando es pensando en ustedes y en su futuro. Tu como mi descendiente y sucesor deberías entenderlo y apoyarme.

Eso último derramó el vaso de la paciencia de Ichigo. — ¡NUNCA!. Yo no me voy a convertir en un noble al que solo le interesa el estatus del clan al que pertenece.

— ¿Por qué no ves el lado positivo de esto Ichigo?. Sí nuestra familia recupera su lugar volverá a estar a la misma altura que los Kuchiki y entonces nadie se negará a que tu y Rukia...— fue interrumpido de nueva cuenta por su hijo.

—Alto ahi viejo— debía detener esas palabras de su boca. No necesitaba, mejor dicho, no quería escuchar lo que iba a decir. —No sigas con tus locuras ni te hagas ilusiones vanas. Solo te dire que hay cosas que tu no sabes que pasaron y que estan pasando—. Su padre lo vio como pidiéndole que se explicara. —Y tampoco te las diré porque son mis asuntos—. Hizo una pausa y continuó con tono calmado. —Comprendo lo que dices respecto a tus obligaciones, pero no son las mías. Yo regresaré, a mi lugar, con mis hermanas. —Si me necesitas— llevó una mano a su pecho señalándose —yo siempre voy a estar papá, pero no hay que adelantar las cosas, dejanos vivir nuestra vida allá. Se que no soy mayor de edad pero puedo cuidarlas. Confía en mí por favor—. Lo miro a los ojos de forma suplicante.

—Déjame pensarlo Ichigo, yo no quiero separarme de ustedes. Son mi mayor tesoro, todo lo que me queda de Masaki—. Dijo con gran pesar y sentimiento dejando a su hijo solo al costado del río.

Fin del flashback.

Y ese fue el comienzo de su caótico día que estaba reviviendo antes de dormirse. Realmente su cabeza y su corazón eran un completo caos y estaban divididos en dos, pero para bien o para mal él ya había tomado su decisión y las cartas ya estaban echadas. Ahora debía jugar con la mano que le había tocado y no irse al mazo, como decía esa famosa analogía con los juegos de naipes, cuando alguien se acobardaba.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la columna vertebral, le pesaba todo el cuerpo y el cansancio lo consumía, así que se acurrucó más tapándose con la delgada manta, sin ánimos de buscar otra más gruesa y haciéndose un ovillo se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, le costó despegar los ojos y levantarse, le dolía la cabeza y todos los músculos, y a pesar de tener frío se despertó sudado por lo que sospechó que tuvo fiebre durante la noche. Definitivamente no había sido buena idea caminar tantas horas bajo la fría lluvia. Ya era cerca del mediodía y había dormido más de la cuenta por lo que se levantó. Al pasar por el comedor se encontró con el dueño de casa.

—El desayuno se sirve a una determinada hora y esa ya paso hace rato. Como verás todos partieron a sus labores y tu eres el único que quedó holgazaneando—. Mencionó indiferente cuando lo vió.

—Ya Byakuya, lo que digas, me duele la cabeza y no estoy para aguantar uno de tus sermones— se masajeó la sien cerrando un momento los ojos— y no te preocupes que no voy a desayunar, tengo que ir a ver a mi padre—. Dió unos pasos para irse, pero se tambaleó al pasar por su lado y el Kuchiki lo atajó del brazo.

—Pues así no llegarás muy lejos Kurosaki. No vas a salir de esta casa sin comer algo primero, estoy seguro que ayer no probaste bocado y no solo en la noche—. Mencionó fríamente.

—No necesito que te preocupes por mi, no soy un niño y puedo cuidarme solo—. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido como era habitual en él, encontrándose con la mirada decidida del capitán Kuchiki.

—No es preocupación, es buena educación. Te estás hospedando en mi casa y no puedo permitir que un invitado de mi hermana se desmaye en la calle porque no se alimento.

—Estoy bien y no tengo hambre. Solo necesito que el aire me pegue en la cara para quitarme el abombamiento que tengo—. Le respondió sin ganas de discutir y tratando de irse.

—No voy a repetirlo Kurosaki, siéntate a la mesa— su voz sonó autoritaria e Ichigo vio que no se podría marchar sin hacer lo que le exigía el pelinegro.

Definitivamente este tampoco sería un buen día. ¿Desde cuando obedecía al estirado de Byakuya?. Esos no eran buenos indicios, no tenía hambre pero tampoco tenía fuerza ni ánimos para contradecirlo, así que tomó asiento frente al noble a esperar que trajeran el bendito desayuno que lo retenía de seguir su camino; el mismo fue traído minutos después. Byakuya examinaba unos papeles mientras bebía el té que pidió, e Ichigo sin muchas ganas hizo lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, pero de cuanto en cuanto cada uno observaba lo que hacía el otro, pues era extraño que el capitán no estuviera en su escuadrón, y en cuanto a Ichigo, su semblante estaba bastante desmejorado, sin embargo parecía que entre ellos se había desarrollado una silenciosa tregua, quizás efecto de los últimos acontecimientos.

* * *

Caminó por las calles del Seireitei inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, esperaba obtener una respuesta positiva de su padre. Necesitaba su voto de confianza, pero en realidad el no pensaba retractarse de la decisión que había tomado y no iba a retroceder en ella. Aunque pareciera un adolescente rebelde por su actuar, sus razones distaban mucho de aquello. Era plenamente consciente de la carga dolorosa que implicaba que su familia se fraccionara de esta manera y nuevamente era su culpa; pero ciertamente él no podía quedarse en Soul Society, y sí, era egoísta, porque tampoco podía volver al mundo humano solo, necesitaba al menos a sus pequeñas hermanitas a su lado o se derrumbaría completamente, el hecho de tener que cuidarlas y protegerlas le daría la fortaleza de seguir adelante día a día.

Tan ensimismado iba que no se dió cuenta de lo corto que se le había hecho el camino y ya se encontraba en la puerta de los Shiba, se adentró y ahí estaba su padre sentado en el comedor, conversando con Kukaku que al verlo se retiró dejándolos solos.

Ichigo se sentó al lado de su padre, quien antes de hablarle lo observó por bastante tiempo, a lo que Ichigo no dijo nada. —No porque no le resultara molesto sinó porque él hacía lo mismo—. Ambos analizaban el semblante del otro, sus gestos. Eran más parecidos de lo que a Ichigo le gustaría reconocer. Sus facciones eran iguales, solo difería el color de cabello y ojos, pero cuando ambos estaban serios su semblante era el mismo. Tenían la misma determinación y convicción a la hora de luchar y proteger a los que querían. Y sobre todo para ambos su familia era la prioridad.

—Has crecido mucho, hijo— lo miró directo a los ojos — y estoy muy orgullosos del hombre en el que te has convertido. Eres decidido, protector; has sabido superar los obstáculos que te ha puesto la vida delante. Y se que te oculte muchas cosas de tu pasado, pero fue porque quería protegerte, a ti y a tus hermanas. Hubiera preferido que no tuvieras que enfrentar todo esto—. Vio en su hijo intenciones de hablar e hizo un ademán para que no lo haga y lo deje continuar. —Aún así, se que esta fue tu elección, la que te llevó a ser quien eres ahora. Y por eso también se que no puedo decidir por tí aunque piense que quizás te estés equivocando. Por eso tienes mi apoyo para seguir tu camino de ahora en adelante. Vuelve al Mundo Humano y cuida bien a tus hermanas Ichigo.

—Gracias papá—. Fue lo único que pudo responder el muchacho. Sus ojos tenían lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de la emoción y el alivió al mismo tiempo, pero también sentía dolor por tener que alejarse de su padre al que solo atinó a abrazar como no lo hacía desde niño.

Estuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que Isshin Kurosaki mandó a volar a su hijo de un golpe al piso.

Ichigo se levantó de un salto sobándose la parte afectada. — ¡¿Qué te pasa viejo demente?!. ¡¿Es qué no puedes tener más de cinco minutos de seriedad?!. — Estaba molesto y con su ceño completamente fruncido.

Su padre se cruzó de brazos y con la hilaridad habitual en su rostro le dijo — es solo una advertencia estúpido hijo, sí le llega a pasar algo a tus hermanas o a la casa en mi ausencia, me las pagarás. ¿Entendido?.

Lo miro serio y con una media sonrisa. —Eso no tienes ni que mencionarlo. Te garantizo con mi vida que las voy a cuidar—.

Los ojos de uno estaban fijos en los del otro.

—Lo se hijo—. Dió media vuelta sobre sus pies saliendo al encuentro de su sobrina en el patio y dejando a su hijo solo en el comedor viendo su espalda cruzar el portal.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas. Todo estaba listo para el regreso a casa. Kurosaki Isshin había hablado con Kyoraku para comunicarle que él se quedaría en Soul Society permanentemente y al mismo tiempo le solicitaba permiso para ir al Mundo Humano todos los meses a ver a sus hijos. Lamentablemente su petición fue denegada ya que en el estado en el que se encontraban no podían abrir la Senkaimon con tanta regularidad por el desequilibrio de energía —esto era algo que ya sabía, pero debía intentarlo—. Luego de una reunión con Mayouri y Urahara le propusieron que cruzara con Ichigo y sus amigos, se quedara seis meses con su familia y luego debería esperar un año para que se volviera a abrir la puerta y cruzar nuevamente a verlos.

Era un precio demasiado alto a pagar, mucho tiempo separado de sus retoños, a cambio le proponían que podía comunicarse todas las semanas telefónicamente. El decimosegundo escuadrón se ponía a su disposición para ello por órdenes del comandante general —lo que no le hizo mucha gracia al científico— e Isshin había aceptado. Así que ahora se encontraba junto a Urahara, Yoruichi, Ryuken, Yukio y Riruka —los arrancar Nell y Grimmjow ya se habían marchado ni bien terminó la guerra abriendo su propia garganta rumbo a Hueco Mundo— esperando a los otros jóvenes para que Kyoraku abra la Senkaimon rumbo al Mundo Humano.

Ichigo estaba con Rukia que había tomado la mañana libre para pasar junto a su amigo antes del tan odiable adiós para ambos. Caminaban en silencio por las afueras del Seireitei disfrutando la tranquilidad de saberse solos los dos. La shinigami rompió el silencio. —Ichigo—le llamó.

—Mmm.

—¿Cómo es eso que tu papá se queda a vivir en Soul society y te deja a tí y tus hermanas solos en el Mundo Humano?.

Se llevó una mano a la nuca y miró al cielo. —Pues, no somos niños y el tiene responsabilidades aquí con el Clan Shiba.

Detuvo su andar. — ¿Clan Shiba?. ¿Qué tiene que ver Isshin-San con el Clan de Kaien-Dono? —. Lo observó desconcertada.

—El viejo es el anterior jefe del Clan Shiba. Kukaku, Ganju y Kaien son sus sobrinos—. Explicó naturalmente.

— ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!. ¡¿ENTONCES KAIEN-DONO ES TU PRIMO?! — grito deteniendo su andar.

Los ojos de la shinigami estaban tan grandes como platos y miraba anonadada a Ichigo que se llevó ambas manos a las orejas.

— ¡Dilo más fuerte que medio Soul Society no se enteró enana endiablada!. ¡Me dejaste sordo,maldición! —. Dijo metiendose el dedo meñique en el oído.

— ¿A quién le dices enana endiablada?. Zopenco—. Se paró con los brazos en jarra delante de él.

—A ti— se agacho a su altura —. ¿O ves alguna otra enana endiablada por aquí?.

— ¡Que yo no soy endiablada! — junto su frente a la de él enfrentándolo más.

—Ya era hora Rukia—. Ichigo enderezó su postura y con una sonrisa sobradora le palmeó la cabeza cual cachorro obediente solo para burlarse más de ella. —Por fin reconoces que eres una enana.

Le dió un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo doblar de dolor. —Eso te pasa por idiota—. Se dió media vuelta cruzándose de brazos. — Y no cambies de tema. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras pariente de Kaien-Dono?.

—Porque hasta hace poco me enteré—. Se encogió de hombros.

Rukia volteó a verlo tomándolo de la barbilla examinándole el rostro con cara seria. — ¿Estás seguro que son familia?. Porque yo no veo el más mínimo parecido.

Ichigo le quitó la mano frunciendo el ceño —¡Déjate de tonterías Rukia!. Te digo que sí y punto. Ya deja el asunto ahí y si tienes dudas pregúntale al viejo luego.

—En fin. ¿Cómo es que aceptaste tan fácil irte al Mundo Humano y dejar a tu papá aquí sabiendo que las puertas se cerrarán quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. Sería más razonable que se muden todos a Soul Society, todavía tienen tiempo de cambiar de decisión. O incluso serías tú quien se podría quedar y que tu papá volviera para cuidar de las gemelas.— Vio contraerse el rostro de Ichigo al escuchar las últimas palabras que ella mencionó y se hubiera querido morder la lengua para no decirlas.

Sabía muy bien que Ichigo adoraba a su familia y lo que significaba para él que la misma se separara. Pero sí lo pensaba bien imaginaba que los motivos que el pelinaranja tenía estaban relacionados con las palabras dichas por Yhwach. ¡Cómo quería en ese momento poder decirle: Debes **Ser** quien quieres ser **, ver** las posibilidades delante tuyo **, creer que esta irrealidad te salvará**!.Pero ¿con qué derecho podía decirle eso? cuando ella misma se preguntaba **¿Qué es lo que esperas de ella en realidad?** cada vez que fantaseaba en su mundo de ilusiones.

Ichigo le tomó de la muñeca haciendo que detenga sus pensamientos y lo mirará. —Las cosas deben ser así Rukia.

—¿Desde cuando las aceptas así de fácil?— su semblante demostraba la incredulidad ante lo que oía.— **Antes de darte cuenta ya estabas solo, suspirabas y lamentabas tu suerte.** ¿Y ahora?.

—A veces la realidad te golpea y simplemente entiendes como deben ser las cosas. Tu siempre lo dijiste, somos de mundos diferentes, y yo debo seguir mi vida en el Mundo Humano—. Se notaba el pesar en sus palabras y aunque intentaba disimularlo no lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo un dolor empezó a surcar su pecho.— Nunca esperé esa respuesta de tu parte, pero es verdad— dijo con toda la entereza de la que disponía en ese momento y desviando la vista para no perderla.

Ichigo puso una mano en la mejilla de ella y la miró a los ojos diciéndole con los suyos: **Ven ya y ve bien que pronto todo va a ocurrir, dos son los que lucharán hasta morir.** Y sus labios le dijeron —No será para siempre Rukia, algún día terminaré aquí—. Unió su frente a la de ella, cerrando un momento sus ojos y frenando su corazón desbocado.

La shinigami se separó un poco y secó con su manga las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir para después golpearle el pecho con el revés de la mano y poniendo su mejor sonrisa decirle —Ni creas que voy a esperarte idiota, y será mejor que tardes más de 50 años en venir aquí o juro que seré yo quien te maté de vuelta.

El rió sonoramente —por supuesto que sí, es una promesa, solo esperame.

Se quedaron viendo silenciosamente, como estudiando cada parte del otro, cada facción, cada detalle para guardarlo en su memoria cual retrato imborrable pintado al óleo; él quería recordar a la enana mandona que trajo luz a su vida, y ella al niñato idiota que le mostró ese otro mundo. Pues nuevamente esta era la despedida, y los dos sabían que no volverían a verse en muchísimo tiempo, más del que en realidad quisieran reconocer. Y cuando volvieran a estar cara a cara todo habría cambiado aunque no lo quisieran.

Eran dos corazones latiendo sin parar en sincronía, con los mismos deseos e ilusiones. Con los mismos sentimientos secretos que no podían confesar. Ichigo flotaba en una burbuja en la que solo existía la mujer delante suyo. Esa de cabellos azabaches y piel tan blanca como la más pura nieve y brillo de porcelana; con los ojos más increíbles que jamás haya visto de un amatista convertido en índigo cuando destellaban enfado.

Rukia estaba absorta en los ojos mieles más tiernos que había visto en su vida. Ojos que demostraban dolor, amor, dulzura, determinación y protección; y en ellos veía que su portador, ese muchacho de cabellos tan naranjas como el mismísimo sol, estaba completamente perdido y le pedía que no lo soltará, que no lo dejara caer nuevamente.

Violeta y miel se fundieron uno en el otro sin tocarse, sin rozarse. Porque entre ellos existía una unión que no necesitaba ni siquiera palabras para lograr comunicarse. Por eso él entendió cuando ella le dijo sin siquiera mover sus rosados y pálidos labios: — **No sabes ni donde estas, escucha atentamente te están llamando. Ve con ellos y deja de estar suspirando.**

El miel no quería despertar, no quería volver a la realidad. Pero el violeta insistió: — **Vierte con la sangre en tu corazón la ocasión cuando ardías con pasión.** Recuerda cada vez que he estado a tu lado, **conecta tu pasado con tu ahora yo y observa como se va el dolor. Si tu corazón no crees poder sanar. Deja que lo intente, lo voy a curar.**

—Eso ya lo hiciste hace tiempo— le dijo el miel cubriéndose con la niebla de las lágrimas que lo opacaban —pero temo cuando no estés.

Tomó su mano —Eso no puedes saberlo. **El tiempo corre y jamás se detendrá, pero aleja a la oscuridad. La lluvia ya paró, podrás continuar con tu camino, dejó de llover en ti,** —. La burbuja se reventó cuando escucharon a lo lejos las voces que cada vez más insistentemente los llamaban. Él deshizo la conección y miró a su alrededor.

 **(Tu mano ha soltado la mía** Ichigo **y el frío volvió** a mi corazón. Nos queda poco tiempo y aún hay algo que debo decirte, un último pedido que debo hacerte en realidad), ese fue el pensamiento de Rukia antes de hablar —Ichigo, se que duele, **aún así debes seguir, se que sin mi podrás vivir. No llores más en soledad, no te lastimes nunca más. Jamás te prives de amor. Deja atrás todo tu odio.** Date una oportunidad, dásela a Orihime—. Decir esas palabras dolió más de lo que nunca había pensado, pero había tenido que hacerlo. Conocía bien los sentimientos de su amiga y por eso mismo sabía que la pelinaranja sería una buena compañera para él, alguien que supiera por todo lo que había pasado y pudiera apoyarlo de ahora en adelante y ser su sostén en aquellos momentos difíciles.

Ichigo bajó la vista y luego la levantó para mirarla seriamente clavando sus ojos amielados en los amatista de ella, y le contestó con total convicción y determinación en sus palabras diciendo lo que había estado rondando por su mente —solo si tu aceptas a Rengi.

Rukia apoyó una mano en la frente de él y otra en la suya.

—¿Qué haces enana?—. Dijo quitándole la mano pero sin soltarla esta vez.

—No, no tienes fiebre. Entonces te volviste loco. No hay otra razón para que digas semejante estupidez— sentenció seriamente, y soltándose se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos poniéndose de costado, demostrando completa seguridad en lo que decía.

—¡Enana del demonio! ¿Por qué no me tomas en serio cuando hablo?— Se alborotó los cabellos con ambas manos. Esa mujer lo sacaba de quicio y acababa de romper el momento.

Le miró con la mayor naturalidad y pasando por alto el insulto le contestó —Renji es mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano. Es absurdo lo que dices.

—Orihime es lo mismo para mi— le rebatió del mismo modo.

—Por supuesto que no, no desvies el tema—. El rumbo de la conversión se estaba bifurcando y no quería hablar de ella misma.

—No lo hago, solo estaré tranquilo si él está a tu lado para cuidarte.

— ¡No necesito que me cuiden, no soy ninguna debilucha! — puso sus brazos en jarra y se inclinó hacía adelante frunciendo el ceño de forma muy semejante a la que él lo hacía.

—Lo sé—. Suspiro. —Pero es preferible casarse con un amigo a que te obliguen a casar con un desconocido. ¿No crees?—. Volvio a fijar sus ojos en los de ella.

Rukia relajó sus facciones, no entendía la actitud que estaba tomando Ichigo. —No digas tonterías, nadie me obligará a casarme, Nii-Sama no lo permitirá.

—Rukia eras tu la que no prestaba atención en clase, no yo— dijo con algo de ironía en su voz y picando con el dedo índice su frente haciéndole fruncir el ceño nuevamente a la joven, que a pesar de su enojo lo dejó hablar, quería saber a donde iba ese idiota. —Eres la princesa guerrera de un clan noble, su última descendiente— su voz era suave y dulce —ni siquiera Byakuya podrá impedir que te casen. Y esos sujetos no te dejarán seguir siendo una shinigami. A la larga, y aunque no quieras, te convertirán en una esposa de adorno, una muñequita de la cual presumir...

Ya era suficiente, al diablo la paciencia con ese idiota —¡Deja de decir tonterías…!—. Ichigo esta vez no le permitiría que lo interrumpa, le tapó la boca con su mano para silenciarla e ignorando sus forcejeos, continuó. —Al lado de Renji, seguirás siendo tú Rukia. La enana violenta, gritona y orgullosa que eres— ella se removió incómoda tratando de golpearlo sin conseguirlo —pero también la mujer más valiente y fuerte que conocí, simplemente Rukia, Mi Rukia— acarició su mejilla suavemente, lo que hizo distender a la asombrada joven. Su piel era tan suave, quería recordar para siempre esa sensación.

—Solo promete que si llega ese día harás lo que te pido—. Dicho esto la soltó.

Lo que le dijo y la forma en que lo hizo la había dejado petrificada, pero reaccionó a tiempo, (si en esas estaban, dos podían jugar el mismo juego) pensó. —Solo si tu aceptas a Orihime— habló con superioridad alzando una ceja. Seguro que ganaba la partida, pero grande fue su sorpresa al oír como respuesta…

—Acepto.

Rukia vio en la mirada de Ichigo que no estaba hablando en broma. Cuando salió de su estupor cerró los ojos un momento para volver a abrirlos y regalarle una tierna sonrisa. Una de las últimas que le daría para quedar sumidos en un profundo silencio cortado nuevamente por las voces de sus amigos que ahora se encontraban ya muy cerca.

—LLegó la hora—. Habló la pequeña shinigami.

—Así parece— fue la escueta respuesta de Ichigo y sin que Rukia se lo espere se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios. Ese pequeño toque sería agua en el desierto que le tocaba atravesar en el futuro. Ambos levemente sonrojados se dirigieron las últimas palabras y miradas, que ya se habían dicho en exactamente las mismas circunstancias tiempo atrás.

—Adiós Ichigo.

—Gracias Rukia.

—Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, por aquí— gritaba Inoue agitando una mano en alto muy risueñamente como siempre. Atrás de ella estaban Ishida, Chad y Renji.

Caminaron lentamente hacia ellos. Orihime dejó escapar unas lágrimas y estrechó en un fuerte abrazo a Rukia que le correspondió aprovechando para decirle en el oído sin que nadie más oyera —cuídalo Inoue. Va a necesitarte mucho.

—Te doy mi palabra Kuchiki-san de que daré mi mejor esfuerzo—. Eso dejó conforme a la shinigami que le sonrió tiernamente y luego fue a despedirse de sus otros dos amigos.

Renji se acercó a Ichigo y le dió una palmada en la espalda que por poco le saca los pulmones. —No comparto tu decisión, pero eres mi amigo y te deseo suerte.

Ichigo le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y lo miró fijo. —La dejo en tus manos Renji. Cuídala.

—Eso no tienes ni que decirlo— se vieron directo a los ojos y sonrieron de lado ambos.

—Lo se. Nadie la va a cuidar mejor que tú de eso estoy seguro—. Puso una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo apretándole fraternalmente.

—En eso disiento contigo. Conozco alguien que daría la vida por ella tanto o más que yo— dijo volteando la vista hacia a su pequeña amiga.

—Si te refieres a Byakuya, se que la cuidará, pero…

Renji lo cortó negando con la cabeza y riendo. —No hablo del capitán, sinó de tí. No hay nadie mejor que tu para cuidarla. Pero… acepto hacerlo en tu ausencia y hasta que llegue el momento en que tu seas nuevamente su guardián. Y no se diga una palabra más—. Cruzó el brazo por sus hombros para caminar juntos hasta el lugar en el que se abriría la Senkaimon.

Una vez llegados, Ichigo tuvo que frenar de una patada al loco de su desquiciado progenitor que se tiró encima de Rukia con lágrimas en los ojos diciendo que su hijo era un estúpido que estaba dejando atrás a la mujer de su vida. Luego de un par de golpes y gritos compartidos entre padre e hijo —que Rukia grabó en su mente como una de las más tiernas películas vistas en su vida— los dos recobraron la compostura.

En ese momento llegó una alborotada Rangiku arrastrando del brazo a Toshiro —llegamos a tiempo capitán, mire no se han ido— mencionó muy emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos se tiró a los brazos de su amiga Inoue.

Con ellos también venía Soi Fong, que amenazó a Urahara diciéndole que no se atreva a tocarle un solo pelo a Yoruichi, además de advertirle que no le haga faltar su leche diaria y su lata de atún, a lo que la mujer gato sonrió alegre por la preocupación desmesurada que mostraba su pupila, pero que agradecía sinceramente.

Por el otro extremo llegó un desorientado Kempachi —seguido por Ikkaku y Yumichika— en busca de una última pelea con el sustituto, lo cual se vió frustrado por órdenes del comandante para suerte y alivió del Kurosaki que exhaló un notorio suspiro.

Kyoraku desenvainó su zanpakuto y abrió la enorme Senkaimon que fue cruzada por Yoruichi, Urahara y Ryuken en primer lugar, seguidos por Yukio, Riruka, Chad, Uryuu y una llorosa Orihime. Isshin antes de partir miró a su tercera hija enseñándole el pulgar y asegurándole que usaría ese mes entero para tratar de convencer a su hijo de mudarse a Soul Society. El último en ingresar a paso lento fue el shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo dejando un pedazo —sino todo— de su corazón allí con Kuchiki Rukia, la mujer que cambió su mundo para siempre.

Al mismo tiempo Rukia miraba la espalda de sus amigos, en especial la de aquel pelinaranja al que sabía que nunca olvidaría por más distancias que hayan de por medio, y su corazón en cada latido suplicaba no me olvides Ichigo **y aunque sea una última vez por favor voltea y veme.** Y como si él la hubiera escuchado —como siempre— se detuvo girando sobre sus pies y fijó sus húmedos ojos en los de ella al momento que la puerta se cerraba.

—Sin dudas voy a extrañar a ese idiota—. Mencionó Renji con una sonrisa. —Nos vemos al rato.

Rukia solo asintió en silencio y agradeció el gesto de su amigo. Ellos dos eran los últimos que quedaban en el lugar. Necesitaba un momento a solas para pedir un deseo al viento en voz alta —Ichigo **recuerda el amor que nos dimos tu y yo. Espero y brille aun en tu dolor** —. Una lágrima traviesa rodó por su mejilla y al quitarla con su mano —y ante su asombro—se cristalizó. La apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, esa lágrima de cristal aquamarina con toques amatistas y ámbar era la materialización de sus sentimientos hacia él.

* * *

En la ciudad de Karakura ya es de noche y en la calle solo estan dos personas, padre e hijo, parados en la puerta de su casa. Al entrar dos jovencitas, una de cabello castaño con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, y otra morocha se abalanzan sobre su hermano en un fuerte abrazo que él corresponde.

Su padre los observa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro sin quitar la vista de ellos. La castaña mira a su papá y lo llama con un gesto de su mano para que se sume al abrazo. Generalmente él diría algo gracioso o molesto, pero no quiere romper ese bellísimo momento en familia, así que silenciosamente se acerca y acuna entre sus brazos a sus tres hijos, los tres hermosos tesoros que le dejó su amada Masaki. El grato momento se rompe cuando sienten olor a quemado provenir de la cocina y la joven Yuzu corrió desesperada a salvar la comida, cosa que no pudo realizar con éxito. La cena terminó siendo pizza y mil disculpas de parte de la pequeña, lo que era absolutamente innecesario.

Tienen muchas cosas que hablar, pero esta noche no. Esta noche es la primera de los próximos seis meses que pasarán los cuatro juntos, por lo que a pesar del cansancio y la congoja Ichigo solo pide le den tiempo a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Karin lo conoce bien, es la que mejor lo hace y sabe que carga un gran peso sobre su espalda, también notó lo raro que estaba su padre. Decide guardar sus preguntas para el día siguiente, no sabe porque —quizas es un presentimiento— pero desea atesorar este momento como si fuera uno de los últimos que va a tener en familia. Este sentimiento la aterra, intenta no pensar en ello y disfrutar. Las respuestas ya llegarán… a su debido tiempo.

Ichigo subió las escaleras y se detuvo frente a su habitación. Abrió lentamente dando dos pasos dentro del cuarto y encendiendo la luz. Al cerrar la puerta la realidad cayó sobre él...

 _Caminé rumbo al ropero para buscar ropa y los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente: Ella saltando del armario y matándome del susto. Ella escondiéndose de golpe cuando entraban mis hermanas al cuarto. Ella tirada en la alfombra o en mi cama haciendo dibujos de horrorosos conejos. Ella, siempre ella..._

 _¿Cómo puede el alma de una persona cruzarse en la vida de otra y marcarla de esta manera?._

 _¿Cómo puede meterse en tu corazón y despertar sentimientos a los que temes ponerle nombre?._

 _¿Cómo_ _ **te digo adiós**_ _Rukia_ _ **y acaso te quiero todavía?.**_

 _Sí en 17 meses no te olvide_ _ **no sé si he de olvidarte**_ _alguna vez._ _ **Pero te digo adiós,**_ _tengo que hacerlo._

 _Me duele el pecho de solo pensarte, de solo recordarte. De solo saber que este lugar es tu lugar, pero que no pude traerte de regreso aquí por más que lo intenté y fui detrás de tí._ _ **No sé si me quisiste**_ _y por eso lo hiciste,_ _ **no sé si te quería**_ _y por eso lo hice,_ _ **o tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos**_ _y por eso lo hicimos, y por eso nos dejamos, porque el amor es libertad… ¿Verdad?..._

 _Lo que sí sé, es que_ _ **este cariño mío apasionado y loco me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti**_ _, la mujer que cambió mi mundo aquella noche atravesando mi corazón con una espada._

 _ **No sé si te amé mucho**_ _y por eso te seguí a la guerra_ _ **, no sé si te amé poco**_ _y por eso ahora te deje._ _ **Lo que sí sé es que nunca volveré a amar así,**_ _porque tú Rukia eres mi primer amor. Lo acepto y me rindo a reconocer lo que mi corazón clama a gritos y mi mente calla a martillazos. Y ahora en completa soledad, vuelvo a aceptar que no se si podré con la velocidad del mundo sin ti._

 _ **Me queda tu sonrisa grabada en el recuerdo y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré**_ _por más que mi mente se empeñe en hacerlo,_ _ **pero al quedarme solo**_ _en el silencio de esta habitación que fue nuestra habitación, y_ _ **sabiendo que te pierdo,quizás comience a amarte como jamás te amé.**_

 _Por eso,_ _ **te digo adiós y acaso en esta despedida mi más hermoso sueño muera dentro de mí**_ _esta noche,_ _ **pero te digo adiós para toda la vida aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti,**_ _porque sé que cuando ella termine, tu estarás allí…_

 _._

 **Gracias a quienes llegaron al final de este segundo capítulo. Espero les haya gustado y no les haya resultado pesado o por momentos muy meloso.**

 **Falta un poco para la acción pero les prometo que llegará.**

 **Disculpen si hay algún error, es que lo subi del celu porque la net se me bloqueo.**

 **Saludos y hasta el capítulo 3. Natsumi :D**


End file.
